Sir Ector and the Beast of Camelot
by Maya The Turtle
Summary: Ector de Maris is just your typical prince in training who has three brothers who are actually princes and all he wants is an little adventure and action out in Camelot compared to his training to be an prince by his uncle and his personal training to be an knight but when he finds out that he actually has an brother he never knew named Lancelot(Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

Summary :

"Ector de Maris is just your typical prince in training who has three brothers who are actually princes and all he wants is an little adventure and action out in Camelot compared to his training to be an prince by his uncle and his personal training to be an knight but when he finds out that he actually has an brother he never knew named Lancelot, he actually plans an trip to Castle Avalon to reunite with his long lost brother and become part of the knights of the round table but when vicious werewolves suddenly appear and attack local villages and The king of Camelot just suddenly disappears during one night without explanation while having dinner with the Hamato clan, he tries to figure it out what is going on and tries to solve this mystery with the help of his brothers,his half brother and the knights of the round table while not getting himself and the others killed but what happens when he actually meets an monster that wasn't supposed to exist and including his double from the real world for the first time and especially when Ector's uncle is trying to kill off his and Lancelot's parents including themselves and take over the Hamato Clan and Camelot without them knowing or do they know and how is Ector going to save his kingdom and Camelot without getting cursed, Not to mention falling in love with an engaged female turtle named Lady Perse of the Narrow Borderland? Read to find out in "Sir Ector and the Beast of Camelot"

* * *

Sir Ector and the Beast of Camelot

Chapter 0 : Prologue

This story takes place after Sonic and the Black Knight in case you guys didn't know...

(Author's POV)

 ** _Long ago..In The Land of Camelot, There was two peaceful kingdoms who always like each other..These kingdoms are known as The Hamato Kingdom where King Ban and his wife Lady de Maris rule their own land and The kingdom of Avalon where the Legendary King Arthur rules all the land, but one day, the king was bewitched by the power of his sword Excalibur, which was given to him by Nimue,the lady of the lake and became the fearsome Black Knight who desires to make Camelot fall into darkness and make the people suffer,Then the Hamato kingdom decided to fight the evil ruler since they can't take the terror anymore but they were no match for the king's knights of the netherworld But then the Royal Wizard Merlina, the granddaughter of the powerful sorcerer Merlin who helped Arthur become the king, refused to do the dark king's dirty deeds and she ran away from him and as she was cornered by the demon knights, she use her power and decided to summon an knight"who is swift as the wind" from an another world and that knight is an super speedy hedgehog named Sonic who helps Merlina save Camelot by finding the powerful sword called Caliburn and fight Arthur's Knights of the Round Table including Arthur himself while helping the people of Camelot and the Hamato Clan, but when he finds Arthur and they fight, Sonic won the fight by slashing Arthur with one swift of Caliburn then suddenly Arthur just vanished in an puff of purple smoke, just like those demons, he thought. He then found Merlina in the gardens and the knights of the round table appeared, looking more pissed off as before, and as Sonic explained what happened in the fight between him and Arthur, she then replied "There was no King Arthur, he was an vision created by my grandfather to create an Camelot that never ends" She then become the Dark Queen and she begins to create an world that never ends. As Sonic and the Knights of the Round Table escape with their lives, They decided to give up so easily because Merlina had planned this But Sonic including Nimue encouraged them to fight for the kingdom and it's people. As they go to the locations where their weapons were found to activate an shelid to keep the darkness from spreading, Sonic tries to confront Merlina but gets Caliburn broken and almost killed in the process, but his courage and chiverly actually activated the power of all swords and suddenly, he was transformed into Excalibur Sonic and defeats The Dark Queen and tells her that sometimes everything must come to an end and we all have to appreciate what we have before our time comes. The Knights of the Round Table have decided to disband because King Arthur was an Fake But Caliburn, now alive, told them that whoever pull him out his stone shall be the real King Arthur and in a few seconds, they actually realised that the real and true King Arthur was actually Sonic the Hedgehog! and so after returning back to the real world thanks to Nimue and Merlina, He told the whole story to his girlfriend Amy Rose who was pissed off at him because He actually missed his date with her which caused him to get hit with an giant hammer in the process._**

 ** _But what he didn't realise was that his story was only just the beginning for him and the Knights of the Round Table, Not to mention there will be new allies and new ememies..._**

(End of Prologue)

So what do you guys think?

Don't forget to vote and comment!

~Maya the Turtle


	2. Chapter 1 : A few years later

Also forgot to mention...This story also takes place after my first story "TMNT World Adventure" so there are going to be some references and flashbacks to the story but if you guys don't know what am i talking about, read my first story it'll help you understand!

Sir Ector and the Beast of Camelot

Chapter 1 : A few years later

 ** _New York or Empire City.._**

 ** _The year 2016..._**

It was an summer morning in New York City and everyone in the city was actually having fun in this season.

Not also mentioning for our own speedy blue hedgehog..

For he was running around and inside the city just for the sheer fun of it but that's not the reason why he was here in the city...It's because he was visiting some friends of his who lived in the city.

These were the same friends who had helped him fix the world that was in pieces and also helped defeated dr. Eggman last year.These friends are known as the **_TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES_**

The Turtles, after helping Sonic saving the world, had become famous and accecpted in the world along with their friends and family but they still hid in the shadows just in cause..


	3. Chapter 2 : Life in Camelot

Ok everyone so I've been doing some research on Lancelot's Half brother Ector de Maris and it was interesting so i decided to make Mikey as Ector along the other TMNT characters and my OCs as different people in Arthurian Legend also I decided to make the Camelot scenes into chapters so it could fit in the stoytelling genre and the game setting!

Also the Camelot chapters will bold while the chapters for this story will be normal!

i hope it doesn't confuse everyone as much as me trying to explain all of the info about the story!

Enjoy!

Sir Ector and the Beast of Camelot

Chapter 2 : Life in Camelot

 ** _Chapter 1 : The birth of an Knight of the Round Table_**

(Author's POV)

 ** _4 years earlier...After the defeat of the Dark Queen..._**

It was an summer evening in the kingdom of Camelot,

for everyone in the valley were all fast asleep in their homes,

well except for an neighbouring kingdom known as the Hamato Clan for the King of the kingdom was in the waiting room in the infrimary for his wife, Queen de Maris was giving birth to their second son for their other son who is already with The Knights of the Round Table for quite some time and the King hoped that his son will know about his soon-to-be born brother and come to see him.

The king was an 20 year old mobian rat with dark brown fur, white markings on his face and blood red eyes. he was wear an red velvet robe with some mystical designs and an symbol which it looks like an flower.

he was waiting in the room outside of the infrimary where his wife is trying to deliver their child.

he sat there for quite some time now.

Then suddenly,

Ahhhhh!

that was an cry of pain coming from his own wife.

Please hurry..murmured the King as he waited patiently for the event to end.

Then, the cries suddenly became from the cries of an woman in pain to the cries of an newborn child.

Wah! Wah!

The king then heard the cries and raced to imfrimary where he saw that his wife was holding an orange bundle in her arms.

His wife was an 21-year old mobian female red eared turtle with ebony hair as black as night,blue eyes like the sky outside in the evening, her dress was an red and blue with gold marks.

Then the doctor whispered in his ear, saying "It's a boy, congratulations, your highness"

As the doctor who performed the delivery left the room, The King can not help but feel joy and happiness for his son was born on an summer night.

He began to examine his child for he looked just like his mother.

The child was an tiny baby mobian Turtle with light green skin, dark freckles, an streak of orange covered his ears and when the boy opened his eyes, his eyes were an pure blue as bright as the sky.

"He's beautiful, my beloved Tang de Maris" said the King.

"Of course, he's beautiful, Ban" said Tang de Maris.

"What should we call him, my Love?" said the king.

"I'm thinking of an name that represents him as..courageous, kind, caring, and adventurous" said Tang.

After an minute of thinking, King Ban finally thought of an name for his newborn son.

"Hmm...Oh how about Ector, my love?" said the king.

"Ector?" said the queen De Maris.

"Of course, my love, He has the sense of adventure in him"

And after an moment of thinking herself, she finally said "It's perfect, Ban, I love it"

 ** _Chapter 2 : Prince Training A.K.A Knight Training_**

 ** _15 years Later..._**

 ** _5 years after the birth of Ector.._**

(Author's POV)

 ** _Somewhere near the Hamato Kingdom.._**

It was an spring morning in Camelot,


	4. Chapter 3 : The Book of Legend

Sir Ector and the Beast of Camelot

Chapter 3 : The Book of Legend

(Author's POV)

 ** _New York city or Empire City..._**

 ** _7:00 pm.._**

 ** _Midnight.._**

It was an humid summer night in New York city. The city was bursting in lights, the streets were busy with bustling traffic, even Chinatown was beaming with joy and alot of New Yorkers eating all of the food.

 ** _Somewhere near The New York Library..._**

The Library was closed so there are some secruity guards around but not alot so it will be so easy just to break in.


End file.
